hub_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of the Circus and Disney Pinocchio, Mulan, Felix the Cat and Pim, Jim Hawkins, Clopin and the heroes from Heavy Metal 2000 vs. Hotep and Huy, Marmite Man and Tyler´s Scientists (DeviantArt stuff, two full length transcripts)
(The music plays and the scene tooks place to where Fievel, Tony Toponi and Tiger, Mrs. Brisby, Justin and Mr. Ages, Basil, Dawson, Olivia, Bernard and Bianca, Jake, Orville, Smoogle and Puppy, Figaro and Cleo, Jaq and Gus, Timothy Mouse and Dumbo, Little Roquefort, The Nutcracker Prince, the Dogs and the Cats are going to team up with Clara, Non-Disney Pinocchio, Louie and Cecilia, Kim and Jason, Scalawag and Igor, Gee Wilkers, Lt. Grumble Bee and The Care Bears and Cousins are going to help to save Rex, Woog, Elsa and Dweeb are bringing back to Normal and against to Puppetino, Stromboli, Foulfellow and Gideon, Professor Screweyes, Sarousch, The Clown from the Brave Little Toaster, The Ghost Pirates from Garfield´s Halloween Adventure, Wack Lizardi, Mommy Fortuna, Smoke from Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue, The Coachman and Caractacus P. Doom are the villains with Disney Pinocchio, Mulan, Felix the Cat and Pim, Jim Hawkins, Clopin and the heroes from Heavy Metal 2000 are arriving at the Circus) Fievel: Look at this big tent! Tony Toponi: I know it's pretty it well! Tiger: Don't worry, i'll protect them! Mrs. Brisby: (screaming) Tiger: (laughing) sorry about that! Justin: Come on, Mr. Ages, are we going to do? Mr. Ages: No, just taking care of Rex and look what's hiding in the tent, now! The villains: (laughing) we are just taking care of these monsters. Rex, Woog, Elsa and Dweeb: (roaring) Timothy Mouse: uh-oh, Dumbo, we've gonna attract these monsters, never fear, Timothy Q.Mouse is here! Danger Mouse: Ok, Penfold, come along with me! Penfold: Oh, carrots! Felix the Cat: Oh boy, now this is a show! Pim: Egads, I've can't watch! Scalawag: Don't investigate me with these pesky creatures are? Gee Wilkers: I wonder we've get rid of all of these animals? Chip: Look, Right here, Dale! Dale: Gosh, i'm scared! Basil: Hey, Dawson, ya fool, can't you see if there's a plenty of room with them! Zipper: (buzzing and trumpet blowing) Gadget Hackwrench: Oh, my! Jaq: Gus, take the roll to the step! Gus: These guys, won't do anything! (The heroes are using the raft on the Circus to take down with the villains) Puppetino: Wait, don't take it on me! the Dogs and the Cats: (growling and yowling) Professor Screweyes: Wait, come back now, wait! Rex: (roaring) Woog: (stomping) Elsa: (screeching) Dweeb: (moaning) The Care Bears and Cousins: (calling and singing) Professor Screweyes: Stop it right now, stop it! Jake: Crikey, I've got to mission on this stop them! Orville: We've gonna hang around with this creepy place alone, cue the fanfare! (Fanfare music plays) (The heroes are beating the villains and they toke them down at the circus) Louie: We never let you go, Rex! Cecilia: (sobbing) (Louie turned Rex into normal) Rex: (gasps) Louie: Way to go, Rex! (The heroes are clapping and cheering) (Louie and Cecilia are turned the dinosaurs Elsa, Woog and Dweeb back to normal) Elsa: (laughter) Woog: awwww! Dweeb: (morphing and sigh) Danger Mouse: We did it, Penfold! Penfold: Oh, pimples! (happy face) Rex: Thanks for saving our lives! Timothy Mouse: That hits the spot, take it Dumbo! Dumbo: (trumpeting) (The heroes are happily in The Circus and then Roll Back the Rock to the Dawn of Time music from We´re Back! A Dinosaur´s Story! plays in the Circus and then the heroes are leaving the circus and then the butterflies and the birds fluttering by in the sun shining bright) Timothy Mouse: Well, Dumbo, what do we do to deserve us, next! (The music plays another one and another scene tooks place to where Fievel, Tony Toponi and Tiger, Mrs. Brisby, Justin and Mr. Ages, Basil, Dawson, Olivia, Bernard and Bianca, Jake, Orville, Smoogle and Puppy, Figaro and Cleo, Jaq and Gus, Timothy Mouse and Dumbo, Little Roquefort, Chip and Dale, Monterey Jack, Zipper and Gadget Hackwrench, The Nutcracker Prince, Danger Mouse and Penfold and the Dogs and the Cats are going to team up with Clara, Non-Disney Pinocchio, Louie and Cecilia, Kim and Jason, Scalawag and Igor, Gee Wilkers, Lt. Grumble Bee and The Care Bears and Cousins and the rest are going to free the children and the parents and Disney Pinocchio, Mulan, Felix the Cat and Pim, Jim Hawkins, Clopin and the heroes from Heavy Metal 2000 vs. Hotep and Huy, Marmite Man and Tyler´s Scientists and when Tyler, Jafar and Hades and Mok Swagger and Gargamel are appears in the final seconds in the battle showdown in the canyon) Hotep and Huy: Our slaves! Marmite Man: Well, well, well... it's our heroes! Tyler´s Scientists: (singing) Tyler: this we'll take our children and our parents! Jafar: My dear old children and parents, would you take care of these precious animals to bite it, once! Hades: This would work nicely, I flame you! Mok Swagger: I found the deeds that I've taking for... Gargamel: Yes, yes, this is our taking the deeds off the shade! Fievel: That's what i'm talking for... The many heroes: WE WILL! (The heroes and beating the villains) Marmite Man: Is that what I call a big hero?... Jake: Take five, man! Hotep and Huy: No! Fievel: Hiya! Marmite Man: There goes our fate livers! Jafar: Stop the children and the parents, take them, now or I will beat you in the diamond in the rough! Timothy Mouse: Let's hurry on, Dumbo, fly, Dumbo, fly! Danger Mouse: Right on, Penfold, come on, be settled! Penfold: Oh, thank heavens! Gargamel: Stop them, now! (The heroes are beating the villains again and then the big hawk swooped down the villains) Jafar: Get me, outta here! Gargamel: I hate the colorful Smurf-likes are taking over the unit!!!! (Fievel and the rest are escaping the children and the parents free and cheering) Basil: Hey, Dawson, check out the map and see where it ends it! Dawson: Oh, boy! (The music ends with the heroes and then Dumbo flying off Timothy Mouse and they waved goodbye and then the iris out circle appears and then the word to be continued fades in and out) (and then the music ends and then the credits scrolled up and fades) Here is the two full length transcripts of Battle of the Circus is about Fievel, Tony Toponi and Tiger, Mrs. Brisby, Justin and Mr. Ages, Basil, Dawson, Olivia, Bernard and Bianca, Jake, Orville, Smoogle and Puppy, Figaro and Cleo, Jaq and Gus, Timothy Mouse and Dumbo, Little Roquefort, Chip and Dale, Monterey Jack, Zipper and Gadget Hackwrench, Danger Mouse and Penfold, The Nutcracker Prince, the Dogs and the Cats are going to team up with Clara, Non-Disney Pinocchio, Louie and Cecilia, Kim and Jason, Scalawag and Igor, Gee Wilkers, Lt. Grumble Bee and The Care Bears and Cousins are going to help to save Rex, Woog, Elsa and Dweeb are bringing back to Normal and against to Puppetino, Stromboli, Foulfellow and Gideon, Professor Screweyes, Sarousch, The Clown from the Brave Little Toaster, The Ghost Pirates from Garfield´s Halloween Adventure, Wack Lizardi, Mommy Fortuna, Smoke from Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue, The Coachman and Caractacus P. Doom and Disney Pinocchio, Mulan, Felix the Cat and Pim, Jim Hawkins, Clopin and the heroes from Heavy Metal 2000 are arriving at the Circus and Disney Pinocchio, Mulan, Felix the Cat and Pim, Jim Hawkins, Clopin and the heroes from Heavy Metal 2000 vs. Hotep and Huy, Marmite Man and Tyler´s Scientists is about Fievel, Tony Toponi and Tiger, Mrs. Brisby, Justin and Mr. Ages, Basil, Dawson, Olivia, Bernard and Bianca, Jake, Orville, Smoogle and Puppy, Figaro and Cleo, Jaq and Gus, Timothy Mouse and Dumbo, Little Roquefort, Chip and Dale, Monterey Jack, Zipper and Gadget Hackwrench, The Nutcracker Prince, Danger Mouse and Penfold and the Dogs and the Cats are going to team up with Clara, Non-Disney Pinocchio, Louie and Cecilia, Kim and Jason, Scalawag and Igor, Gee Wilkers, Lt. Grumble Bee and The Care Bears and Cousins and the rest are going to free the children and the parents and Disney Pinocchio, Mulan, Felix the Cat and Pim, Jim Hawkins, Clopin and the heroes from Heavy Metal 2000 vs. Hotep and Huy, Marmite Man and Tyler´s Scientists are going to fight Hotep and Huy, Marmite Man and Tyler´s Scientists and when Tyler, Jafar and Hades and Mok Swagger and Gargamel are appears in the final seconds are inspired by the two fights of the same name from CKprimeval07´s Heroes vs. Villains Round 14. from DeviantArt: TomArmstrong20 Category:My art STUFF